Goodbye My Lover
by fradyspider
Summary: Harry is taken by Lord Voldemort and Hermione is worried sick.  Hermione disscuses the strange events and the cause of them, going on at school, with Dumbledore.
1. The Crossover

"Ah, what's happening to me," scram Harry "this feeling is so strange!" "I must get back to Hogwarts and Hermione," he said "let me go!" Harry was being taken over by the terrible curse of Lord Voldemort. This curse took over people and made them become his followers. Harry tried to fight it, but it wouldn't work.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts Hermione was worried sick about Harry, having not so many ideas about where he was. "We were walking in the garden, when all of a sudden he grabs this post to relax for a little bit, when he disappeared," Hermione told Dumbledore. Dumbledore reminded her of the trophy incident in their fourth year. "How could a student as bright as you forget that it was a porkey," questioned Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, it's just that I tried to forget about that thing because it took Harry away from me and into a world a hurt and where that other boy was killed," Hermione answered to Dumbledore. Hermione then starred into space thinking of Harry.

"Yes YES **YES**," Lord Voldemort was bursting out "I will soon have such a great, legendary wizard on my side!" "All the power, all mine," he was also yelling out. "Well, don't forget I'll still be a wizard which means, if I still have anything of the real me left, I'll be able to take you out," Harry replied. "Don't be so foolish, boy," Lord Voldemort went on "you will never have the power that I contain, and besides I have the rest of my followers that can put you down." Harry was about to reply with, "Oh, you're in for a fight now," when Lucius shot him in the back with a powerful blow from his wand and told him to shut up and listen to their Lord. Harry tried to lift up his wand when Lord Voldemort walked right over and snatched it straight out of his hands. Harry was left there lying in the dirt with no wand, and powerful people around him who could easily kill him with no fight. All he could think of at that moment was to get some help from Hermione or Dumbledore.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was start taking her group of first years at Hogwarts around the school. The thing she really wanted and couldn't wait to show them was the moving staircases. Once they got to that point she shed a slight tear because she saw the expressions on the children's faces, which reminded her of when she, Harry, and Ron were just seeing them for the first time. Then she cheered up a bit when she thought of Ron saying, "bloody hell," when he saw them, and when he got on them and they started moving. Once she snapped back into it, she realized the paintings and pictures were talking to her. They were just trying to comfort her, and they did. She missed the kids "deer in the headlights" look when those paintings and pictures started talking and moving their eyes, so that saved her a little suffering.

Once Hermione was completely done showing all the kids around she went off to find Dumbledore and talk to him about Harry again. Hermione just kept getting more and more nervous the longer Harry was gone. Harry had felt the same way. Now it was different. Harry finally got to talk again where he was. "I serve under you, my Lord," were Harry's words.


	2. The Destruction Begins

Lord Voldemort and his followers began to cheer. They were happy to have taken over Harry Potter, and to have another person gladly following their great Lord. Lord Voldemort wondered what he should do to Harry. Some of the followers said he should destroy or kill something. Lucius got more specific and said that he should destroy Hogwarts and kill everyone in it, but not Draco of course. The Lord liked that idea and agreed to it. Since Harry was now evil, he liked the idea so grabbed the porkey and headed off with Lucius. Lucius went to grab Draco, but then returned.

When Harry was arriving, there was a cold breeze going through Hogwarts, and the sun went away. It was dark and cold. Everybody just seemed to stop what he or she were doing and look up at the sky. They saw nothing out of the usual, so they went back to their business. Hermione knew something had to be up, so she went to go talk to Dumbledore about it. As she was on her way, something strange happened to her.

Hermione thought she had heard something. "Harry! Is that you, my love," she scram out to the heavens. There was a little bit of a twist going on, though. It, in fact, was Harry. Even though it was him, it wasn't in a way. Hermione just knew it was Harry, not seeing him, because she had a feeling burning inside of her. She was overjoyed, until it started hailing outside. Hermione quickly ran inside, to find Dumbledore.

"I'm well aware of this, my dear," Dumbledore said to Hermione. "Do you know what it is for sure," she questioned. "Not exactly, but if I do some stud," he was saying, but Hermione interrupted, "There is not enough time for your stupid studying right now, that could be Harry out there!!!" "Don't be ridiculous, Harry is a person, how would he become a hailstorm," Dumbledore commented. "You never know, but I just have this feeling like it's him, and I just know I heard him whisper to me earlier, goodbye my lover," she yelled at him, then ran out the door. Dumbledore and Hermione, standing outside behind a wall, just stood there in question of what exactly just happened. Hermione answered herself in a blunt, "Well, we just both care for Harry."

Hermionequickly stormed away outside to go see if Harry had come. At first she thought to herself what Dumbledore had said about Harry not being the hailstorm, she somewhat agreed, but on a different perspective. She thought that he could just use some spell to become the storm, but why would he ever do something so harsh, it just wasn't him. She let her mind ponder. She came up with maybe it was a hater. She laughed a bit at that, but then got to serious thinking. She thought of all her possibilities.

"Oh dear lordy, I just lost it," Hermione said to herself. "I can't can believe a witch of my status," she was boasting, "forgot that he touched a porkey and then disappeared!" As she banged herself on the head, Hermione said, "I feel so stupid." She, trying to forget about the recent argument, ran off to Dumbledore to remind him. Once she arrived, he was sitting in his chair reading books trying to figure out what it was. Hermione bursted into the room, reminding Dumbledore of the porkey. He already knew that, he was just trying to figure out where he went.

The two of them, Dumbledore and Hermione, took a few minutes discussing where he had gone. Outside, the hail had turned into icicles, and it was injuring people. When Dumbledore heard a "bloody murder" scream, he immediately went outside and saw the icicles falling from the sky and injuring people for himself. He knew that was no ordinary weather. When he turned around to go tell Hermione about the estranged weather, she had left a note saying she knew where he went, and was gone.

The not read, "I just put all the clues together. Well, there was only a two clues. First off, he touched a porkey, which isn't always good. Then there were icicles falling from the sky. So far he went to a possibly bad place that is unusual. Then you notice that those icicles were aiming straight for the people out there. That is evil. With my feeling that hailstorm being Harry, or him just being the one behind it, I know where he went. When you put it all together, he's in an unusual, most likely bad, and evil place. I suggest he was sent off to the dark Lord. Wouldn't you agree?"

Dumbledore agreed. He knew it was the best suggestion, seeing he didn't exactly have one. When he walked outside to try to follow Hermione, she was clinging on to a pole with cuts on her body. There was a strong and gusting wind. It seemed like it was going straight for her. Dumbledore than, at the speed of light, decided he would destroy and then finish this thing off that has been injuring his students.


	3. The Beginning of the End

Dumbledore took action. But before he could drag that thing out of the sky, he ran out to Hermione and took her back into his office. He used a quick healing spell to fix her up and get her back to thinking. He explained to her that he was going to drag that monstrosity out of the sky and kill it. "Thank you, that's what I want most," replied Hermione. "Then I'd better get right to it, my dear," he strongly commented.

Dumbledore then ran outside to see the wind had stopped. He looked up only to find clear blue skies. He then walked into the dining hall, but to his surprise, to see it empty. It was absolutely quiet, not one peep out of anything. Even though it was quiet, Dumbledore knew something was there, because he could never get this kids to shut up unless he yelled at them. He looked around.

Dumbledore thought he had heard something, so he quickly turned his head. Then he saw Hermione walking up to him. "Dear lordy my girl, you frightened me there for a second," Dumbledore said. "Yea, I do that a lot," she added. All of a sudden the lights went out. It was very dark in there, but just light enough to see mysterious shadows.

The next thing the two of them knew they were being stared at. Hermione let out a big, loud, irritating scream. Dumbledore told her to hush. She couldn't. Floating in front of them was something horrendous that was fifty feet tall, and about twenty feet off the ground. Hermione, who had finally stopped screaming, yelled to it asking for its name. She got an answer, but one she never wanted.

"Why say, don't you remember me, my dear," the monstrosity said. "No, I've never in my life seen something as evil as you, you could not be him." "Hermione," Dumbledore was saying, "you were right all along, and now you have to face the truth." "I can't," she added, "it just can't be him. It just can't be, not Harry."


	4. The Last Words

Harry answered in a deep and raspy voice, "Oh why not my dear, can't you handle a little change." "This is not change, this is the nicest person turned into a monstrosity! Change is from going to one broom, to another. Not turning against the ones you love. That is, if you still have a heart," Hermione replied. She was still deeply in love with him, for she new that deep down was Harry, and he wouldn't hurt her.

"You foolish girl. I have the biggest heart ever. I have a big enough heart to not care that I'm going to destroy everything! My heart may seem black, but it's by far the biggest. Just like the destruction I will send upon you little people. For you are no match for me, you weaklings! Nothing can stop me," Harry scram at the top of his lungs.

Hermione stood there in question of what to do. Out of nowhere, her fears came back, and she was about to blow. All she could do was stand there, stand there and stare at the fifty-foot evil monster draped in a long, black, torn up, flowing robe. Harry had a face that showed what he was. It was the face of Lord Voldemort, but with teeth that were as sharp as newly made swords. He had ears with blades on the sides that could kill you in one touch. So there she was, standing there basically with the face of al evil staring down at her, while she stared up.

Hermione began to yell, and tried to run out of the dining hall. With one blow of his finger, Harry slammed the doors shut, and Hermione's head began to bleed. Dumbledore, who had just been standing there, forcefully shot a powerful, killing spell at his heart. He felt terrible and afraid to try to kill one of students, but here was no choice. Harry felt it, but then sent back an even greater one. Thankfully, Dumbledore put up a magical shield just in time. Nothing could go through it, only go out.

That is the way Dumbledore took Harry out. He had used one of the most powerful, but life threatening spells, to bring him back to normal. Harry immediately fell to the ground breathing hard. Dumbledore was proud, but sad. Hermione was in shock and pain. It was surprising for everyone. Soon after the fall, Harry got back up looking as good as ever. Harry and Hermione began to run for each other. Harry fell to the floor. At first Hermione giggled, but it was no joke. She softly whispered in his ear, "Godbye my lover."

Fin


End file.
